films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
Thomas and His Friends Help Out
Thomas and His Friends Help Out, re-released as Friends Help Out in 2009, is a US VHS/DVD featuring 5 1st season episodes, 3 2nd season episodes, and 3 3rd season episodes narrated by George Carlin. It was distributed by Video Treasures in 1996, TV Static in 1999 and Anchor Bay Entertainment in 2002 and released on DVD in 2003. Description VHS PEEP! PEEP! Thomas, Gordon, Sir Topham Hatt, and the rest of the gang have learned many lessons about lending a helping hand. They have selected their favorite stories to create this special "best of" collection - all about helping. Hop on board as a heavy snowfall strands the villagers-and Harold, Terence, Thomas, and Percy come to the rescue. Watch as Percy brings Annie and Clarabel home safely through a thunderstorm, and cheer on James as he tries his best to pull a very long train. DVD According to Sir Topham Hatt, "Helping out is one of the best ways to show that you're a "Really Useful Engine". That's why it's so important for Thomas to race to the rescue when one of his friends needs a "helping hand", or in Thomas' case, a "helping buffer". This special collection of stories highlights your Sodor friends proving that sometimes friendship is stronger than fear as they help out those in need. Remember when Trevor was nearly scrapped? Cheer on Thomas, Harold, and Percy as they rescue villagers from a heavy snowfall, and find out what does happen at the mine. All aboard for non-stop DVD fun and excitement! Episodes #Edward Helps Out #Foolish Freight Cars #Thomas, Percy and the Mail Train #Thomas Breaks the Rules #Down the Mine #Percy's Promise #Trouble in the Shed #Donald and Douglas #Saved from Scrap #Bertie's Chase #Thomas and Percy's Mountain Adventure Characters Locations *Arlesburgh *Bluff's Cove Junction *Brendam Docks *The Coaling Plant *Crocks Scrap Yard *Dryaw *Elsbridge *Ffarquhar Sheds *Gordon's Hill *Hackenbeck *Hackenbeck Tunnel *Knapford *Knapford Harbour (mentioned) *Knapford Yards *The Lead Mines *The Lighthouse *Lower Suddery *Lower Tidmouth *Maron *Mountain Village *The Quarry Tramroad *Rolf's Castle *Sodor Shipping Company *Suddery *Tidmouth *Tidmouth Hault *Tidmouth Sheds *The Watermill *Wellsworth *Wellsworth Vicarage Orchard *The Workshop Notes *This is the last US DVD to open with the Grace D Wild Interactive Entertainment and Gullane Entertainment logos. Errors *The front and back or rear of the 1996 VHS features 2 images from No Joke for James, but that episode isn't featured on the release. *On the DVD cover there are paint chips on Thomas' roof. *At the end of Foolish Freight Cars, the line, "After that performance, you deserve to keep your red coat" is cut out but restored in digital releases. *Percy's Promise and Foolish Freight Cars are out of sync; the former is due to the audio being taken from Trust Thomas and Other Stories, where the first few seconds of the opening on said release are cut, while the episode on this release is shown in its full form. *At the very end of Trouble in the Shed, as the ending theme starts, the top of the credits begin to appear over the picture, but it then cuts off to the nameboards. * On the 2008 DVD and sound book covers, an image of Edward is used, albeit with Thomas' face over it. *In the DVD menu, Gordon's tracks are standing on top of the bushes and so are Bertie's wheels. *In some releases, when the narrator says "Long ago" in Down the Mine, the audio cuts out. *The first 5 seconds of Saved from Scrap and the first 3 seconds of Foolish Freight Cars are cut out. *On Netflix and Hulu, the credits from the New Series are used. *In digital releases, after Donald and Douglas, Duncan's nameboard was shown twice. *In the DVD booklet, it listed that Thomas' Trackside Tunes and Other Thomas Adventures was available on DVD, but wasn't release on DVD until 2008. * In the Brazilian Cover, it shows Henry instead of Percy with the parachute in the water * George Carlin is credited as the narrator in the opening credits of the Brazilian DVD. Gallery ThomasandHisFriendsHelpOutVHSbackcover.png|1996 back cover ThomasandHisFriendsHelpOut2002VHS.jpg|2002 VHS cover ThomasandhisFriendsHelpOutDVD.jpg|DVD cover ThomasandHisFriendsHelpOutDVDbackcover.jpg|DVD back cover WoodenRailwayThomasAndStephnyWithThomasAndHisFriendsHelpOutAndPercySavesTheDayDVDs.JPG|A DVD 2 pack with Wooden Railway Thomas, Stepney, and Percy Saves the Day and Other Adventures FriendsHelpOut.png|2009 DVD cover FriendsHelpOutwithfreeWoodenRailwayPercy.jpg|2009 DVD with free Wooden Railway metallic Percy ThomasandHisFriendsHelpOuttitlecard.jpg|Title card Category:Thomas and Friends US Home Video releases Category:1990s home video releases Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki